


100 Moments - Part 11-20

by orphan_account



Series: 100 Moments [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of my self-challenge. Enjoy! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Moments - Part 11-20

11\. Moonlight – Fuma’s POV

“You know our parents are going to have our head when they find out” I reminded Kento with a smirk as we sat down on a small garden wall of one of the neighborhood’s houses, Kento rummaging through our Seven Eleven plastic bag. 

“Since when do you care? You’re the one who suggested getting ice cream at 2 o’clock in the morning” he laughed, handing me my Häagen Dasz. 

“Well, you’re to blame for keeping me awake with those mails!” I said loudly. “I was ready to sleep at midnight, and you kept pestering me!”

“Psshhhhh!” Kento chuckled, looking around carefully. “You will draw attention to us!”

I rolled my eyes, but allowed myself for a moment to marvel in the way the moonlight reflected in Kento’s eyes. 

Before I knew it, Kento had reached out inconspicuously, entwining our fingers. A warm feeling spread through me, but instead of voicing something cheesy like how much I loved him and the way he always went along with my crazy ideas, I complained: “I can’t eat my ice cream like that.”

Kento shrugged, moving closer to me. 

“It tastes better when it’s just a little melted”

I smiled, not protesting as he caught my lips for a sweet kiss. 

12\. Whisper – Kento’s POV

It all started totally harmless. I had just wanted to tease Fuma when I had passed him during the cover jacket shooting, whispering, too low for anyone but him to hear: “You look hot in leather pants.” 

I should have known, though, that Fuma would take it as a start of an endless flirting battle, sending me secret looks, suggestive whispers and discreet wiggles of his ass all throughout the session. 

And well, maybe it did not help that my head practically lay in his crotch throughout some of it. But he totally deserved that. 

I would have felt sorry for Shori, because he very obviously was starting to feel more than a little uncomfortable between me and Fuma practically undressing each other with our gazes, but I could not find the heart to care when Fuma flipped his hair out of his face in a way so openly meant to drive me insane that I grabbed the water bottle in my hand a little too tightly, crunching the plastic. 

When it was Shori’s turn for solo shoots, I stood up, not so inconspicuously sending a firm glance to Fuma. He smirked, and followed right after me.

13\. Echo – Fuma’s POV

“KENTO?!” I called frantically, hurrying through the dark woods, almost tripping over the root of a tree. “KENTO?! THIS IS NOT FUNNY, ANSWER!”

When the management had sent us onto this camping trip for some variety show, it had still been funny, imagining our Ojou-Sama Nakajima trying to survive in a forest, without proper 4 walls or a shower. I had still outright laughed at him when he had been all jumpy during the first night, interpreting a bear into every snapping branch outside. Seeing him try to light up a fire was pure comedy. 

But now, my humor was definitely at an end. 

It had initially been Marius that had gone missing. He had just wanted to stroll around a little, trying to find a better reception for his cell phone, and had not returned for 2 hours straight. When the sun had started to set, Sou and I had gone out to search for him, advising Kento and Shori to stay near our tent in case Marius returned. 

We had found Marius quickly, slightly panicky and whining that he had lost his way. We had still been teasing him as we had returned, finally reaching our lair again – only to find that Kento was missing. 

“I told him to stay here” Shori had explained guiltily. “But he was so restless, and said he would just step out for a moment to check the area down the lake…”

That had been an hour ago. By now, it was completely dark, and with the little brightness my flashlight provided, searching was more than difficult. I was seriously scared out of my mind. Somehow, Kento seemed even more capable of having himself killed out here alone at night than Marius. 

“KENTO!” I called, but it was only my voice that echoed through the forest, no answer. 

It was then, that my eyes caught something – I directed my flashlight directly to the spot in front of me, gasping when I recognized the scarf hanging in the branches of the bush. 

“KENTO!” I called again, looking around, but registering very quickly the small abysm right next to the bush. 

My hands were shaking as I let my flash light illuminate the ground of the abysm, and my heart almost stopped when I saw a dark figure lying on the ground, not moving.

 _No_.

“Kento!” I murmured, stumbling down the slippery forest ground, almost falling to the floor next to Kento, turning him around. He had a wound on his head, and I shook him desperately, murmuring: “Come on, Kento, don’t do that to me! Open your eyes, open your eyes…”

It was then, that he moved, groaning a little and blinking against the brightness of my flashlight. 

“Fuma?” he whispered weakly, and I let out a shaky breath, my grip on his shoulder tightening.

“Are you alright?” I murmured in a small voice, my fingers brushing over the wound on his forehead. Kento flinched a little, but otherwise ignored my question.

“Have you found Marius?” he asked, and I was glad that he was probably too blinded by the light to see my face properly, so he could not see the way the tears swam in my eyes.

“Yes” was all I was able to get out. 

“Thank god” Kento sighed, smiling a little, and I leaned down to hug him close. 

14\. Passion – Kento’s POV

I moaned against Fuma’s lips, my nails digging into his skin so hard that I was probably leaving marks. But I could not bring myself to care, and Fuma did not seem to even realize it as he continued thrusting into me, his own hand holding onto my free one tightly, fingers intertwined. 

Every thrust of his seemed to hit my prostrate dead-on, and I felt myself slowly drifting away, the only thing that seemed real and grounding being Fuma’s skin under my fingers. 

“Fuma” I whispered, no more air left in my lungs for anything louder, and he squeezed my hand more tightly, breaking our kiss and leaning his forehead against mine.

For a moment, both of us opened our eyes and looked at each other, and I saw the same things I was feeling reflected in his dark orbs. 

It was then, that I went over the edge, his name on my lips. 

15\. Jealousy – Fuma’s POV

At first, I had not thought much about it, when during the two months of Johnnys’ World, Nakajima had grown gradually closer to Hey! Say! JUMP’s Okamoto Keito. I was what Nakajima tended to call a “social butterfly” myself, and working so close together with the other bands for such a long period, one tended to form a bond, if planned so or not. And we continued seeing each other for Shounen Club, too. So friendships were beneficial, if you thought about it. 

I did look at Nakajima a little surprised, though, when he mentioned for the first time that he had been out privately with Okamoto. 

“He told me about this one store in Shibuya, and so we met up after university and he took me” he had told me one day in between interviews and photo shoots. “But we ended up at karaoke, eventually. It was so much fun!”

I had not commented, biting back the childish remark about how I had thought that _I_ was his shopping partner. 

I really noticed how much their sudden closeness began to tick me off during the Johnnys’ World Dome Concerts, though. Because closeness or not, if he did practically more fanservice with Hey! Say! JUMP’s guitarist than with his own band mates, something was definitely _wrong_!

I had been secretly relieved when Johnnys‘ World had come to an end. Nakajima was now too busy with his drama to meet up much privately, and in the 2 times a month that Shounen Club was filmed, you could only deepen your bonds so much. 

That was what I had thought, until we had been invited to guest at Hey! Say! JUMP’s Tokyo Dome concerts, and I found myself in the middle of more cross-band-fan service than I could deal with. I had tried hard not to look, but when the huge screens had been filled with pictures of Nakajima’s and Okamoto’s foreheads leaned against each other, I had almost run over Chinen in my trance. (Well, Senpai or not, he _was_ easy to miss if you didn’t pay attention) But luckily, everyone else seemed too distracted to notice. 

The tip of the iceberg was reached, though, when a special Shounen Club episode was planned – an “exchange of leaders”. 

Not that I had a problem with having Hashimoto Ryosuke as a temporary member. He was laid back and fun to be with, and since he was almost as loud as Nakajima anyways, there was not that much of a difference, really. 

Only that there was, because he was _not_ Nakajima. And I did not know how to be in a band without Nakajima. 

My dear symmetry partner did not seem to have much of a problem with our temporary break up, though – he seemed to fit right into Hey! Say! JUMP, being as loud and hyper as always every time I passed their rehearsals, and being more attached by the hip to Okamoto than ever. 

I was not aware that others had picked up on my mood, though, oblivious to it even when Yaotome and Arioka started to play with it. 

I had just wanted to get myself an energy drink from the vending machine when I had run into the two, who were observing my dull face with apparent amusement. 

“Who has stolen your cookie, Kikuchi?” Yaotome had teased, and I bit back a comment about them having stolen my band mate, instead just focusing on collecting the right amount of coins to throw into the machine. 

My try on ignorance turned out futile, though, when Daiki suddenly called out: “Hey, Keito, where did you leave your second half?!” 

Something inside me twitched at his words, and I turned to see none other than Okamoto, the cause of my frustrations, approach us with a role of eyes. 

“If you’re talking about Kento, he is talking to his manager” he answered. “And will you stop calling him that?! People might hear you!” 

I snatched my bottle from the machine, quickly opening it and drowning my thoughts about how they were already at first name base with a huge gulp. I almost choked at the liquid, though, when Yaotome replied drily: “Well, you did not seem to care about who walks in on you yesterday, when you were all over each other.”

I coughed, my head whipping around to look at Okamoto, but he did not meet my eyes as he passed me to get to the vending machine himself. 

“You really have too much of a fantasy, don’t you?” Okamoto chuckled. “You should write fanfiction.”

„I know you would jump to read them, but that’s beside the point“ Yaotome laughed. “Tell us what’s going on between you and Nakajima.”

“I will stop giving comments to your nonsense” Okamoto groaned. “You will just twist the words in my mouth again.”

“No answer is an answer as well” Arioka grinned. 

Okamoto sighed dramatically, murmuring into my direction: “Wanna change bands, too? I bet your kids are easier to handle than _those.”_

Totally missing the way I was staring at him, he walked away, continuing his bicker with Yaotome and Arioka all the way down the corridor. I just stood there, frozen, not knowing how to interpret what I had just heard. 

Two days later, when the filming day for Shounen Club had come, those thoughts had had too much time to prosper and flourish in my mind, leaving me almost sure that there was something between Okamoto Keito and my best friend, and _he freaking didn’t tell me about it_. 

I had come to the conclusion that this secrecy was what was actually bothering me about the situation, and not the weird idea that, if Nakajima turned ever out gay, _I_ would be his first choice. Because that would be some twisted kind of jealousy I was not ready to deal with. 

So it was a feeling of betrayal from being left out of this huge change in Nakajima’s life, I decided. I had a right to be mad at that, hadn’t I?!

Maybe I was lucky that in this episode Nakajima and I did not actually have to interact much. It did safe us from some awkward moments on stage. 

Or so I had thought, until the final thanks of the episode were being said. 

“Now, today was fun, wasn’t it?” Arioka, in his usual role as the MC, asked into the round. 

“It was” Nakajima agreed. “It was nice to slip into another band for a change.”

“Yes, even if nothing can compete with your own band” Yamada added, pointedly slipping closer to Nakajima Yuto. 

“Oh, if you ask me, we could change permanently” Yaotome teased, grinning at Yamada. “Nakajima-Kun is much less complicated than you!”

Yamada glared in response, opening his mouth to shoot something back, when I heard my own voice, calling with a mix of desperation and a bitch-factor I did not know I possessed: _“NO!”_

Everyone’s face turned to me with a perplexed look, including my own band mates and of course Nakajima, and I felt the heat rushing to my face. Shit, I _had_ said that out loud, hadn’t I?!

I saw Nakajima shaking Okamoto’s shoulder, asking quietly: “Say, was this… a twisted way of giving me affection?”

Okamoto chuckled as he nodded, and I saw everyone grinning, and I almost stumbled over my words as I tried to save the disaster, babbling: “I mean, Hasshi is always making fun of us, and… Nakajima belongs to Sexy Zone. Full stop.”

“Sure, Fumatan” Nakajima grinned smugly. „Don’t worry, I won’t leave you alone!“

If possible, I turned an even darker shade of red. Luckily, Yamada started speaking afterwards, taking the attention away from me and letting me pout for myself. 

It was when we were done, and everyone was returning to their respective dressing rooms (and Nakajima actually to the Sexy Zone one), when Nakajima asked: “Fuma, what the heck was that about?” He was laughing, but I could tell that the question was serious. 

Only that I was not ready for serious answers. 

„Nothing!“ I spat, not looking at him as I collected my things and headed for the showers. That earned me a few confused looks from the kids and Shori, only that Nakajima knew me long enough to be not as easily intimidated by my mood swings. So before I was able to disappear into a cabin, he had followed after me, now calling a much more serious: “And what exactly is _that_ about?!” behind me. 

I stood, groaning as I turned around to him.

“Just leave me alone, will you?!” I snapped.

“No” Nakajima yelled bluntly. „Because in one minute, you’re super scandalized at the thought of me leaving your side, and the next moment, you’re trying to run from me, and I’m not going to put up with all of this without an explanation!“

I glared at him, quiet for a moment before I thought ‘Oh fuck it!’ and called out: “Why did not tell me that you are together with Okamoto Keito?!”

Nakajima blinked, looking at me like I had just introduced to him that Marius was an alien who had come to earth surveying us for intelligence. 

“What?!” he asked unintelligently. 

„Yaotome and Arioka told me that they saw you together, so don’t play dumb!“ I groaned.

“They saw us together _doing what_?!” Nakajima asked pointedly.

„What do I know?!“ I groaned. „But that’s beside the point! Why did you not tell me about it?!”

“Because there is nothing to tell!” Nakajima said loudly. “There is nothing between me and Keito, the whole thing is ridiculous! I don’t know what garden path Arioka and Yaotome led you up there, but it’s definitely a lie!”

I blinked at Nakajima, the words needing a moment to sink in. “Oh” was all I could say when they did.

“Yeah” Nakajima frowned, studying my expression, before adding: “But _why exactly_ did the imagination of me and Keito together make you so angry?”

If possible, I flushed an even darker red than earlier on stage, mumbling something about “trust between friends” when Nakajima continued, asking quietly: “Would you have a problem with it if I was gay?”

His words hit me right in the guts, and I needed to take a deep breath. But Nakajima was looking at me very seriously, so I knew he wanted an answer. 

“No, that’s not it” I said carefully. “It’s just…”

“What?”

I sighed, focusing a button on his red suit as I murmured: “I thought that if you were gay, you would have a thing for _me_.”

There was a short moment of silence, and I expected Nakajima to laugh and tease me, but what came out when he opened his mouth to speak was a quiet: “I would have. Or better, _I do_.”

His last words were almost a whisper, but I did still catch them, and they made my gaze snatch up to his face so fast my head spun a little from it. It was now Nakajima’s turn to blush, but he held my gaze for a few strangely intense seconds. 

“… What?” I asked finally, breathless. 

„Nothing“ Nakajima whispered, looking away with a tang of rejection in his eyes, turning for the door. 

I did not let him. Before he could even make a step, I had already reached out to him, pulling him against me and capturing his lips with mine. 

The kiss was awkward and short, and when we broke away to look at each other, both of us had blushed so deeply that we could compete with the red of Nakajima’s suit. 

There was a moment of silence, and I reached for his hand, entwining our fingers before murmuring, for the first time admitting it out loud: “I hate it when you act all lovey-dovey with Okamoto. I want you to be mine.”

Nakajima smiled a little, squeezing my hand before murmuring: “Okay, you jealous fool. Then I’ll stop.“

16\. Lies – Kento’s POV

Fuma had never been good at expressing his feelings. He was the type of guy who tried to deal with everything on his own, and only when really desperate or put on the spot, searched for help from people who he really trusted. 

And even though I was one of those very few persons, even to me, he did not tell everything. But that did not mean that I did not know when something was wrong, either. Fuma and I were so in-tune with each other that I noticed immediately when his smile was fake, or when he was being a little too quiet to be written off as just tired. 

Sometimes, Fuma did not talk to me, true. But that was okay, because he did not need to. Even if I wished that sometimes, he would confide in me a little more, lean on me a little more, I knew that this was a part of his personality and that I could not change him, did not even want to. 

And I knew that, if it really got out of hand, he would eventually say something. He had always done so. 

So when I, just to give him the chance to talk if he wanted to, asked if he was okay, and he said yes, I knew that it was a lie. 

But I did him the favor of pretending to not notice. 

17\. Regrets – Fuma’s POV

I did not know what had been the ultimate catalyst; what I had done exactly to push him away from me completely, but the days when I could confidently call Nakajima Kento my best friend were past, and I knew that it was entirely my fault.

I cursed myself for it. It was not like I had done it on purpose – I had just wanted some space, initially. So I had taken a little distance, hoping that, if I did it gradually, he would not even notice.

But of course, he did. Kento had always been a very sensitive person. And being a single child, he treasured his close friends as if they were his family. So when I started to pull away from him, he panicked.

I had seen that he did. Still, I had not told him what was wrong. I had not answered to any of his many pleads to talk to him, to tell him what was wrong, what he had done, why I was putting so much space in between us.

I had always shrugged it off. He was imagining things. There was nothing wrong with me. Everything was normal. 

Until he had resigned, and just stopped trying.

And before I had known it, Kento had stopped smiling at me. Had stopped meeting my eyes. Had stopped searching my closeness. 

And with every awkward silence between us, I was dying a little more inside. 

But I could not change it. Did not know how to. Because how did you tell your best friend that you were madly in love with him?

It was something that could not be. Not between guys. Not in our profession. Not in our agency. I knew that very well. Had reasoned with myself for months, and finally, decided to take some distance, to stop these feelings from growing.

I had figured that it was for the best. That it would only be temporary, until I had it under control. 

But now I was here, having lost him completely, and hating myself for it. And it was moments like these, when I was at home by myself and there was just something random, like a song that reminded me of him or a movie that we had previously watched together on TV, and I found myself crying into my pillow, wishing for nothing more than for him to smile at me again, like he used to. 

But today, it was worse than usual. It was his birthday, and I had sent him a message earlier, but he had not replied, and I had not seen him all day and then there was his new drama on TV and _fuck_ , I just wanted to _see_ him. 

So I did what I had wanted to do so many times, and never quite dared to – I took my phone, and typed in a message.

“I miss you.” 

I allowed myself only a few seconds of doubt as I stared at his name in my phone before I sent it. 

I was almost sure that he would not answer. So I almost fell out of the bed when suddenly, my phone started to ring. I needed about 4 rings before I finally had the courage to answer. 

“Kento?” I murmured quietly, my voice sounding like broken glass, fragile and defect. 

“I miss you, too” he said, equally quiet. I closed my eyes, another tear slipping down my face.

“We need to talk” I said finally, at last speaking the words I should have spoken months ago.

There was a short moment of silence, before Kento whispered: “I waited for you to say that. All this time, I waited.”

I bit my lip, trying to suppress a sob. 

“I don’t deserve you” I voiced finally, and if he did not know I was crying by the tone of my voice, he must be a fool. 

Kento did not point it out, though, or answer to my words. All he said was: “It’s still my birthday for almost 2 hours. Make me a present and come over.”

I wiped my face and nodded, before remembering that he could not see it.

“I’m on my way” I said finally. 

“I’m waiting” Kento murmured, and I could hear the smile in his voice through the phone. “Like always.”

18\. Trust – Kento’s POV

It was a stupid game corner Poporo had thought of, including common group building activities. I don’t know why they had chosen us – maybe because we had been the most recent band to be thrown together without further connection, or because of our age difference. 

They had build a small parkour in one of the studios, consisting of things to trip over, bump against or simply knock over. We were supposed to exchange pairs – one of us was supposed to be blindfolded, the other one should guide us towards the end safely. 

I had no idea what Poporo wanted to prove with their experiment, but I’m not sure they archived it when Shori let me walk straight into a cupboard, and Marius, unable to express himself clearly, did not warn me before I tripped down a set of stairs, hitting my head against a table. After that, I was so grumpy that Sou refused to lead me to the end of the parkour, claiming that I would not trust him enough for it anyways. 

It was only when I felt Fuma’s hand in mine and him murmuring something about everyone being incapable that I started to relax. If there was one person that I trusted enough to bring me through all of this unhurt, it was Fuma. So I took steady breaths, trying to ignore the throbbing headache to just listen to Fuma’s calm voice and follow his instructions. 

2 minutes later, I was at the other side of the room, with Fuma taking the blindfold off of me and scoffing at the others asking what the heck was so difficult about this. I smiled a little despite myself. 

Well, this was why, no matter how much time passed, none of the other members could take Fuma’s place. Because I knew I could always trust him completely. 

19\. Revenge – Fuma’s POV

Sou had always told me that he would eventually get back at me for all the pranks I had ever pulled at him. I had always laughed at him, taunting him to try.

What I had not expected, though, was him asking Yaotome Hikaru for help, and him, being as ruthless as he was, suggesting to play out my worst weakness – Nakajima Kento. 

Kento swore that he had told them no at least a dozen times when they had suggested the plan, finding it way too cruel. It was when A.B.C-Z got involved, though, that he was bullied into participating. 

And so it happened that the whole thing was initiated – we all got called for a fake meeting (how they had managed to involve our manager, I will never understand). Only that Kento did not turn up. 

And of course, it worried me. Because Kento’s middle name was “Responsibility”. He would never just _not_ turn up for a meeting without at least calling first. So I tried to call him, quite a few times, but he did not take his phone. 

It was then, that I got a message from Kento’s phone that almost made my heart stop. There was a picture of Kento with wounds and bruises all over his face, his eyes closed, telling me that he was most probably unconscious, and a hand holding a gun to his temple. 

The message underneath said: “If you want to see your friend once more alive, come to the parking lot of the NHK studies, alone. Don’t involve police. You have one hour.”

I stared at the phone for a good 20 seconds, allowing the panic to rise from my stomach towards my brain, when Shori asked innocently: “What, did Kento write?”

I quickly shut the message, pocketing my phone again.

“Yes” I lied, trying to think. “He told me he forgot his purse at home. And his suica is out of money. So they are keeping him at the station, and he asks me to come to lend him money.”

“Seriously?” Sou asked, amused. If I had known that he was amused at me instead of the story, I’d have probably hit him. 

“Yes” I nodded, trying hard to keep my fingers from shaking too much as I packed my things. “I’ll try to be quick.” 

“Alright, we’ll wait” the manager nodded, reading the new Poporo with a bored expression, and I almost bolted for the door in my haste. 

I was sure that people were looking at me when I sprinted through the streets, running for my life. Or better, for Kento’s. Because the fear of something happening to him, of someone hurting him or even worse, reigned my brain to an extend that I could not think clearly. I just knew that I needed to get to him, as fast as possible. 

When I arrived at the huge underground parking lot of the familiar NHK halls, I wandered around helplessly, not sure where to search. 

“Kento?!” I called frantically, but only my voice echoed through the almost empty corridors. “KENTO?!”

It was then, on the second floor, that I saw two figures hovering near a wall – it was Kento, on his knees and with his hands bend behind his back, a tape on his mouth. Blood was running down his forehead, and he looked into my direction with a pained expression. 

The other figure was a face unknown to me (an upcoming actor from another agency who was befriended with Yaotome), holding a gun to Kento’s head.

“Welcome to the show, Kikuchi-Kun” he said quietly, almost conversationally. “You were faster than I thought.”

“Let go of Kento!” I shouted, my shaking hands balling into fists. “What do you even want from us?!”

“Nothing much” the other shrugged, smiling. “I just really, really _hate_ idols, that’s all.” And before I could say anything more, he unlocked the gun and murmured: “Say goodbye to your friend!”

I shook my head, calling a shrill “No”, but he had already pulled the trigger. A loud pang was to be heard (damn how realistic those theatre guns had become these days) and the guy let go of Kento, letting him fall backwards and taking a step back. 

I called Kento’s name desperately as I ran to him, tears in my eyes, everything inside of me hurting because _no_ , I could not lose him like that, not Kento, not him… And then I reached him, grabbing his shoulders…

… Only to realize that he was looking up at me apologetically, no blood to be seen anywhere, and not a trace of a wound. I only stared at him for a moment, my breath catching, before there was a loud shout from Sou throughout the parking lot, calling: “GOT YOU, FUMA! HAPPY APRIL FOOLS!” 

I turned around shakily, only to see that the rest of our band, A.B.C-Z and Yaotome jumped out behind cars and poles, small hand cameras in their hands, grinning smugly.

“I have to admit, that was one of my better production!” Yaotome smirked, high-fiving his kidnapper-friend. 

“We should send this to the TakkiChanNel, he’d be proud of us!” Kawaii agreed. 

Their words did not really reach me, though. Still equally shaky, I turned back to Kento, who sat up (his hands had not been bend, after all), removing the tape from his mouth with a small flinch and wiping the theatre blood out of his eyes. 

“I’m sorry” he said immediately, looking at me worriedly, the only one realizing what was really going on with me. “I told them it was a stupid idea and I know I should not have played along-“

I interrupted him by pulling him against me, the first tear escaping my eyes. Kento caught on, hugging me close, stroking my back soothingly, but my tremors only seemed to grow as the tears were flowing freely now. 

“I’m sorry” he repeated ruefully.

“I’m just so glad you’re safe” I murmured with a small sob, and I heard the laughter around us slowly dying down. 

There was an eerie silence, in which Kento just continued hugging me and I buried my face in his neck, marveling in the fact that he was alive, before Totsuka murmured: “Okay, maybe the idea was not so brilliant, after all.”

“I told you we should not force Kento-Kun to do this” Marius murmured uncomfortably, and I could feel the glare Kento was giving them in the tension of his body. 

I did not react, though. I still had time to shout at the others and get back at them in the most cruel way possible later. For now, I was just happy to hold Kento close and feel his heartbeat where my cheek was pressed against his throat. 

20\. Beach – Kento’s POV

It had all started when Sou had splashed some water right into my face, and suddenly, our beach shoot had mutated into a full-blown water fight. Which had been fun and all, until I had pushed Kento under the water, and he came up coughing and with eyes so red that I froze in my tracks. 

“Are you okay?” I asked worriedly, and he gasped for air, closing his eyes and murmuring something about his contact lenses. 

5 minutes and a futile search for Kento’s lost contact lens later had us back at the beach, and Kento rummaging his back for his glasses.

“I’m sorry” I apologized for the xth time, and Kento laughed.

“It’s okay. You can pay my new set” he joked. 

“Are you really okay?” I checked. “Your eyes are all red.”

“It’s salt water, Fuma!” he pointed out. “Let me hold you under the water for a minute and see how you look!”

“It was not a minute!” I protested, and Kento laughed, continuing to tease me. 

The photo shoot was over with our little incident, and we returned to the hotel slowly. The kids, happy about the sudden free time, stormed the pool, but Kento claimed to have had enough of water for today and just lay down on a deck chair, earphones on. 

Having a bad conscience, I sat down next to him instead of joining the kids, handing him a banana split I had gotten from the beach bar. Kento laughed at me when he saw what I had in my hand.

“Okay, you’re forgiven” he grinned, attacking his ice cream, and I just sat back and watched him for a moment with a smile. “You know, you can go join the kids” he blinked, nodding to the pool. “I’ll be fine for myself.”

“Nah” I shrugged, leaning back into my own deck chair. “I’ll just stay with you.”

***

Extra: Originally written for “Moonlight”, cut because I was not satisfied with it, still posted thinking maybe someone would like to read. Sorry for the cliché AU.

I was not supposed to be in a situation like this. It went against my nature. And yet, I didn’t seem to be able to stop… 

I looked at the boy sitting at my side, his dark eyes glittering from the moonlight, his light skin appealing to me… yet, in a way I was not used to. 

I did not want his blood. I wanted to touch him, to run my fingers over the smooth curve of his neck instead of biting into it. 

It was not right. He was food, and nothing more… When I had approached him in that rainy night weeks ago, I had planned to go after my nature as a vampire, to get myself a new fix of blood before moving on to the next city… 

But who would have thought that my chosen dinner could have such a dazzling smile?

When I had not been able to bite him in the first night, I had told myself that it was okay. I had heard of others who liked the thrill of the hunt, liked to play with their food before consuming it… 

But by now, we met up almost every night, talking about everything and nothing, and I had found myself starting to look forward to these little meetings. To enjoy the way his voice sounded when he told me about his day, seemingly oh-so-talkative, but when you paid enough attention, you would notice that he never got into detail.

Never told me what issues he had that were keeping him awake every night, though I grew insufferably curious, wanting to know _everything_ , every little thought, every fear, every sentiment…

How could a mere human be this fascinating?

He looked up at me, noticing that I’ve been staring. I considered looking away and pretending to be embarrassed, but then again, what was the point? 

“What is it, Fuma?” he asked softly, smiling a little as he caught my eyes. “What are you thinking?”

“You don’t want to know” I smirked, because it was the truth. 

Kento laughed, and surprised me by reaching out for my hand, entwining our fingers. A little thrill went through me at the touch of his warm skin, a touch that still, as unbelievable as it was, had nothing to do with the thirst I was supposed to be feeling. 

“You are cold” Kento frowned, rubbing my hand in both of his. “Are you okay?”

“Yes” I nodded, slightly breathless, which was ridiculous, when I did not even _need_ to breathe. “My body temperature has always been lower than others’.”

“I see” Kento nodded, shrugging.

His eyes met mine again, and I indulged into the temptation to touch him, my free hand reaching out to touch his cheek, feeling the warm, silky texture under my fingers… Kento closed his eyes and leaned into it.

“I barely know you” he murmured, smiling a little. “But you make me feel safe, somehow. Like I belong. It’s weird. No one has given me that feeling in ages.”

And it was ironic, and all kinds of wrong, because I had not approached him to protect him, I had approached him to kill him…

But still, I could not help myself but lean in until his lips touched mine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't forget to comment! <3


End file.
